In all of those industrial equipments and systems, utilizing steam as a heat transfer medium, there is a constant search for improved efficiency in all parts, in order to reduce operating costs. To do it, piping is insulated, leaks are eliminated, etc., nevertheless, there are always losses which reduce efficiency and increase costs.
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide a procedure for handling fluids in heat transfer equipment, that increases efficiency and is applicable to individual or multiple units.
One additional object of the invention is to provide a process for extracting steam from a heat transfer unit, separating it from the condensate and non-condensable gases, and reutilizing it in another unit at a lower pressure than the previous one.
Another important object of the invention is the extraction of non-condensable gases from inside of a unit. It is well known, among the skilled in the art, that it is necessary to extract certain amount of "live" steam in order to extract non-condensable gases. The process makes use of devices to separate the non-condensables from the extraction steam, before and after utilizing this steam in other heat transfer units or as a humidifying medium.
The new process can be applied to any type of steam heated equipment and, in this description, the novel process of this invention, will be described as applied to a machine for paper and which consists of several rotating cylinders, or dryers, heated with steam. However, reference is made to the paper machine installation, only as a practical example of the application of said procedure, but in no case to limit its field of application, which field is universal, as the process is applicable to any industry or equipment that utilizes steam.